ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
B20 Bash
'''B-20 Bash '''is a British children's live-action educational musical series created by Jocelyn Stevenson (chief creative officer for Hit Entertainment) and Lucy Goodman (who created the CiTV series Bookaboo). It revolves around 13 infants who sing, dance, play, and learn in their kindergarten (number B-20) in England. They are cared for by two adult teachers and two rabbits. Unlike the cast of Yo Gabba Gabba, the B-20 Bash children are real people. Cast The Pupils * Lamese Patterson * Andrew Aburto * Eduardo Arguello * Julia Acevedo * Kaylee Acevedo * Valerie Anguiano * Ivan Perez * Rumany Phok * Monica Saldico * Nichol Thomas * Alex Lee * Bryan Garcia * Jordyn Hill The Teachers/Grown-Ups * Dame Elizabeth Haldred-Davis MBE * Sir Eric Phillips OBE The Rabbits * Ann * Tia Overview and History The history of the programme traces back from Lucy Goodman (of Bookaboo) and Jocelyn Stevenson (of The Jim Henson Company and HiT Entertainment). Together with Michael Underwood and Josie D'Arby, they set up Children's Playtime Productions at a Primary School in London, England. Lucy Goodman met Stevenson, a director, writer and also a cheif creative officer, during the latter. Together they started producing two of the Playdays strands before forming their own production company Children's Playtime. B-20 Bash is a production of Children's Playtime Productions in association with the BBC. Animation for the show was produced by A Productions, an animation studio based in Bristol, England, with Ealing Animation providing some animation in a few early episodes. Computer animation for the series was provided by Clockwork Digital, with Ben Mars animating Scholarly Superman, the computer super-hero who appears in some later episodes. The characters are well developed and children are able to predict what their responses might be. The mixture of story, song and creative activity provides excellent opportunities for children to learn through playto whom?. Music plays an important part in the programme and children are encouraged to join in with songs and actions. The programme is set in a kindergarten room at a primary school in London, England attended by the thirteen B-20 pupils themselves: Lamese, Andrew, Eduardo, Julia, Kaylee, Valerie, Ivan, Rumany, Monica, Nichol, Alex, Bryan, and the youngest, Jordyn. They are in the care of two adults, Elizabeth and Eric, and two rabbits, Ann and Tia. The show includes "Biz's Beat of the Day", beatbox lessons from Biz Markie, "Mark's Magic Pictures", with Mark Mouthersbaugh, guest spots, and animated segments The show has a tour across the English Isles, like most other BBC programmes aimed at children. Broadcast The show airs on CBeebies (BBC's pre-school programmer) in the UK. It will also air on Disney Junior and the Disney Channel in the US followed by a rollout on Treehouse TV and TVOKids in Canada. Episodes # Food with Scholars # Tropical Style # Sunshine Smoothness # Dance Day # Pyjama Time # Happy Days # Friendship Fun # Playing it Safe Category:Preschooler Shows Category:CBeebies Category:Preschool cartoons Category:Disney Junior Category:TVOKids Category:Treehouse TV